


our whole universe was in a hot dense state

by stylinshaw



Category: One Direction (Band), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 1D x BBT crossover, F/M, Fluff, It's confusing, M/M, idk either, liam sighs a lot, niall's a slut, please read this, so complicated, their personalities are 50/50, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which zayn is a bit of a social recluse, niall is really annoyed with him and liam’s falling for niall. oh, and harry has selective mutism and may be falling for his best friend who's married to a really annoying girl.</p><p>{or, a one direction crossover with the big bang theory)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our whole universe was in a hot dense state

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should continue this please???  
> here's a guide  
> character listing  
> sheldon | zayn  
> leonard | liam  
> penny | niall  
> raj | harry lol  
> howard | louis even more lol  
> bernadette | eleanor   
> amy | perrie   
> priya??? | haha danielle and harry are siblings lol  
> zack | amy green   
> i hope someone reads this

niall doesn’t like feeling left out very much. he’s met a girl, a really nice girl, called amy green and while she may be really, really dumb, she’s absolutely fantastic in bed.  
it’s one of those times, where niall’s lips are attached to amy’s neck while he fumbles with the key to his apartment, when the neighbouring apartment’s door opens, and a tall, lean figure strides out.  
it’s zayn.   
“oh, hi, zayn,” niall manages, pulling away from amy’s neck to meet zayn’s amber eyes. he finally manages to turn the lock on his door, pushing it open haphazardly. “bye, zayn.”  
“could you not engage in sexual activity outside my apartment?” zayn’s tone is a little clipped, and for some reason, that turns niall on even more.  
*  
liam is slumped on the couch, an episode of doctor who running with a very interested zayn sitting in front of it, cupping a mug of green tea as louis and eleanor bicker a little over the phone, harry staring around a little awkwardly. liam should be interested in the show, he usually is-but all he’s hearing is niall and amy, niall and amy, niall and amy.  
“liam? you okay, mate?” liam looks up to see harry smiling kindly at him, and wow, harry should be better off than four losers like them.  
but. he’s stuck with them.  
“i’m fine, haz,” liam sends harry a gentle smile, and harry shrugs it off, tucking his lanky body next to louis-probably as close as considered ‘friendly’, liam suspects-and sucking his lower lip into his mouth as the doctor plays on.  
zayn’s eyes flick over to liam, maybe a little concerned, and wow, liam’s managed to get a little affection out of zayn malik, until-  
“you are interrupting my viewing time, please leave if you aren’t watching.”  
liam rolls his eyes, but at least zayn’s in there.  
*  
niall’s in bed with amy and he’s trying really hard not to moan out something like ‘zayn’ or ‘liam’.  
it’s quite confusing, actually, when niall puts his mind to it-zayn’s always criticizing something about him-his slutty nature, his awful dressing, his meagre job, something-and liam’s far too sweet, from the few times they’ve hooked up.  
he tries not to focus on those odd thoughts, instead focusing on how phenomenal amy is in the sack.  
it’s not really working.  
*  
“where’s niall?” louis smirks a little lewdly-he’s always found literally everyone a little attractive. harry frowns down at his feet, and zayn scoffs.  
“he was practically engaging in coitus outside the apartment,” he sounds a little scandalized, and liam scowls to himself.  
he’s thinking it should be him, kissing niall all over, leaving lovebites on his pale neck, and-  
“liam? you there, bro?” harry has this thing, where he thinks using american slang makes him sound cooler, when in reality he sounds pretty stupid.  
“oh, i’m here,” liam dismisses, getting up. “i think i’m going to take a nap.”  
“don’t take a shower,” zayn warns. “not until six forty five, anyway.”  
liam sighs.  
*  
“see you tomorrow, amy,” niall waves amy out of his apartment, just as the door to the flat opposite his opens.  
of-fucking-course. he’s got fantastic luck, after all.  
amy pauses to wave cheerfully to liam, and liam looks between them, with niall’s sex-messed hair, and amy’s just-shagged face, and he feels a little guilty all of a sudden.  
“hi, liam,” amy grins, and liam smiles back.  
niall can tell it’s fake.  
“hi, amy,” his tone holds a bit of sarcasm. “enjoyed your time with niall, then?”  
for some reason, amy doesn’t get the implication.  
“yeah, we had fun,” she winked at niall. “see you tomorrow.”  
“bye,” niall says in monotone, and amy flounces off.  
by the time he faces liam again, he’s gone.  
*  
liam slides down on the couch glumly. he’ll never be as good as amy.  
she’s pretty, and she’s not very smart but she seems to be good in bed. that’s all niall ever looks for.  
“hi there, mate,” liam looks up to be met with the sight of harry grinning at him, holding a banana as he walks in.  
“hello, harry,” liam pushes his glasses up his nose. “what do you want?”  
“i’m not sure,” harry’s always a little clueless. it makes liam awfully fond of him sometimes. “is lou here?”  
“i thought he was with eleanor,” liam shakes his head. he doesn’t like eleanor. her voice is too high and she’s got fake hair. but she’s married to louis, so he’s got to respect her a little.  
harry’s entire face falls, and liam raises an eyebrow.  
“disappointed?” he asks dryly, and harry immediately shakes his head.  
“no, no, no,” he says quickly. “why would you think that? lou’s just one of my bros. that’s it, i just want to see him.”  
“so,” liam sighs. “you like him.” he’s aware of the fact that he has an IQ of a hundred and seventy three, and he sounds like a ten year old girl discussing her first crush with her best friend, but he really can’t give a fuck.  
harry bites his lip. “is it really that obvious?” he asks quietly, and liam thinks of hugging him. harry wouldn’t take it too seriously.  
“only to me, i think,” liam dismisses the idea of hugging him. he’s seen harry hug louis, and boy was that a little steamy. “not to lou. or anyone else.”  
harry looks a little relieved, and he opens his mouth to reply, when-  
“i’m sure you’re having a wonderfully emotional talk right now,” zayn gazes down stoically at them. “but doctor who is on, and liam, you’re in my spot.”  
liam rolls his eyes and gets up, sending harry a look that says, we’ll talk about this later.  
harry leaves.  
*


End file.
